


Mist and Mischief

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The solution to the Estraneo within the 'verse created byThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World





	Mist and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He reacts exactly the way Dino and Reborn and even Kyoya have trained him to when he wakes up in a strange place, without his Elements within easy reach. He embraces his Flames, and lets them rage and call for his own. He still has his bracelets; which allow him to channel them effectively, and he burns through the bindings that hold him to what looks creepily like a hospital bed.

His Flames brush over a strange Mist, who is hurting, and two boys who hide within the Mist's Flames before he finds one of his own, injured and that makes him Rage. He snatches up several of the scalpels and other medical apparatus laid out for use on him, and melts his way out of the room he's being held in.

He's Raging when he kills his first man. His Storm is injured, and he will reach him; that makes it easy to throw a Sky Flame coated scalpel at the mafioso. It flies straight and true, and lodges in his throat before the Sky Flames flare to consume him leaving little but stone dust - Rage lends Wrath to his Flames, the way Xanxus had explained it would, and he rides it.

It's hard; the trick is to recycle his Flames, to keep them burning so that he doesn't burn out before he's reclaimed his Elements and before he's been found by his Dino-nii and his Dino-nii's own. There are other Flame Users in the complex that are hostile and he moves faster in response, wanting his Storm before those men reacted to his escape. Now he's moving, he can feel his Cloud racing for him, his own Rage consuming him, with his Rain, his normally tranquil Rain all sharp teeth and Shigure Kintoki in his hands and hungry for blood.

The Mist is on the move, too. Teeth bared and hungry, and given hope by his Flames flooding the complex. The two boys curled in the core of the Mist's Flames the way his own Elements curled in his when they were close by, moved with the Mist and Tsuna smiled, a toothy smile that would have scared any sane man who saw him.

His Storm is hurting, and it's like a non-corporal toothache that drags him towards Hayato, and he kills two more men, falling into the empty calm place that Xanxus and Dino and Squalo and Kyoya had taught him about that made killing something he could do. The way he'd woken up suggested that the people who had had him had less than pleasant intentions for himself and his Storm, and might well have killed the bodyguards who had been accompanying him and Hayato.

His kaasan had made him promise that he would do everything he had to do to come back to her alive, so he would do just that. Even if it meant killing his way to Hayato and the strange Mist, and then killing his way out of this compound.

His Storm is awake know, feeding from his Flames, and the Mist is copying him, sharing his intent as mostly benign towards Tsuna, so he allows him to do so; he'll deal with the repercussions later, but the Mist projects killing intent towards the men imprisoning them that scares him slightly even through the cushion of his own Sky Flames. He ignores it, and stabs another man with a scalpel flickering with his Flames. He didn't even flinch as the man dissolved into stone dust, but moved on, spiralling closer and closer to his Storm who was now working his way slowly towards Tsuna.

Hayato is bleeding when the two of them almost literally run into each other, and Tsuna sees red. Several walls disintegrate as his Flames flare outwards, and the Mist is so close, he's caught by the flare, and comes running to join his little pack. Now there are five of them, and one of the two that the Mist is supporting has enough Sun Flame to heal his Hayato, and he vows to protect them in return. Five pre-teen boys, with weapons and Flames outmatch adult scientists; even adult scientists with guns. It isn't until a mafioso, with Lightning Flames with knifes that crackle green before they face any real opposition.

It takes all five of them to bring him down, and Kyoya will have him training against Varia members for that. The weaker two boys with the Mist are fading, and they're too tied up in the Mist's Flames for him to bolster them directly; they are almost an extension of the Mist in the same way that Squalo and Romario and Bianchi and Shamal could be extensions of Dino under certain circumstances. But whatever's causing it, he can't reach them, and the Mist is panicking.

Takeshi's glee, close by, is intoxicating, and he throws caution to the wind, knowing that with Takeshi here, Kyoya is too, and his Dino-nii must be close, too. He stokes his Flames higher, and shoves them at both Hayato and the strange Mist; they become giddy and intoxicated themselves, and the Mist is able to push the Flames to the other two boys and now they can all move again. He'll burn out soon, but help is close by and -

There's another Flame Active mafioso, but he has Hayato and the Mist and the other two boys within his Harmony and they bring him down far more easily, able to coordinate by the feel of their Flames rather than needing to use words, and while they're all starting to flag, there are screams from down one of the nearby hallways, and Kyoya's battle-cry echoes down the corridor, and then there is the overwhelming strength of Xanxus and Dino's Sky, and their Guardians, and they're safe.

He herds the other four boys into a side room, and then Hayato is clinging to him. He's still clinging on to his Active Flame state with his fingertips; he doesn't have much longer conscious though, and he uses one last flare to Call for his own. He slips into unconsciousness just as Kyoya and Takeshi reach them, both with blood dripping from their weapons, and a certain amount of vicious glee dancing in their Flames.

His kaasan is fussing over him when he wakes up again, though she does kiss his forehead and murmured that she's pleased he kept his promise just before he opens his eyes, and it's been unnerving learning how his bastard of a father had damaged her, and how uncanny she is capable of being when she's her 'whole' self. His bed is full of himself and his Elements, and his Flames are content; the Mist is even there, with the two boys he protects so viciously, and he's keeping him. He's been so hurt, and it makes Tsuna ache. But the strength of his Flames, and the faint echo of Sky nature in them is deeply attractive.

The Mist is still sleeping, as are his other elements, and his kaasan has flittered out of the room - though he could feel traces of her Flames still in the room, which would alert her or Shamal if any of them needed medical help - leaving just Dino, watching him.

"The bodyguards live; they've got nasty concussions and poisoning from something used to subdue them, but they'll be okay." Dino starts by reassuring him; his Flames are saturating the room, supporting his barely flickering, exhausted Flame. "The culprits were the Estraneo; they are no more. Mukuro and Ken and Chikusa there were experiments." Tsuna's Flames would have flared in anger if they weren't so low.

"Experiments?" his voice is low, and angry. "How did anyone miss that they were -" Dino's Flames twitched, "- my idiot Father. How did he miss this?"

"Lal's looking into it; she thinks he just never read the report on what was happening after the Possession Bullet incident." There's a rumble of anger in Dino's voice, too. "What's more complicated is that you bonded the Mist during your little escapade. He's the last of the blood family, which says everything about how low they've sunk. The Vindice -"

"He's _mine_." Dino can only chuckle and the vehemence in an eleven year old's voice, the genuine willingness to stand against the boogeymen of the Mafia.

"I'll leave you to explain that to him, Tsuna. Now. You need to get some more sleep; no crawling out of your pile of Elements until you can actually manifest your Flame again." His Dino-nii brought his Flame to bear on him and he slid back into sleep again under its weight.

(His sleep is peaceful. He doesn't regret killing the scum that hurt his Hayato or the Mist he's claimed.)


End file.
